flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
My true paranormal experiences
Welcome to the paranormal experiences page where I will write all the true paranormal experiences that I lived through in the past. Experiences I had this dream that kept repeating and it was about shadow people with white eyes chasing me in an abandoned church. These demons made no sound. At the end of the dream I would always sink underwater as they would watch me sink. I almost always feel cold out of nowhere, which is a sign that a ghost or demon is nearby. I get these cold spots when I'm at school or at home. I remember that once my TV changed channels on itself and I heard laughter afterward. This was one of the strongest spirits back then. A similar TV occurrence happened when I was playing Sonic R. The screen seemed to glitch by messing up the colors of the game, and once again I heard that laugh. We were about to film Freddy's hotel 2 with Spectrum productions in some kind of apartment. We inserted a cassette tape in a cassette tape player and the cassette tape came out on its own. We were between 2 abandoned buildings. As I was a few feet away from the filming I saw a shadowy figure holding a wine bottle and laughing. Then he threw the bottle on the floor and it disappeared. I also felt like I was being watched by someone while at my mother's house, but there was nobody nearby. I also felt like I was being watched in the neighborhood I live in. It was as if more of them were watching. In this video, at 1:04, there is a child's voice faintly saying, "Stop." I lived in Montreal back then. I made a video about Angry Grandpa after he died. As I was making it I felt frozen from the inside and outside as if Angry Grandpa's ghost passed through me or something like that. Afterward, a pickle jar fell in the garage on accident, or was it... I had an out of body experience at random one night as I went to bed. I just lied on my bed and I suddenly found myself close by the basement. So I went down the three steps and fell as everything went dark. I came back to my body shaking. Going to something darker, my father has been possessed by demons. Water came out of his nose, eyes, and mouth but he was saved by God or one of his angels. Strange sounds I heard: Instruments, Voices that I did not understand, footsteps, whispering and more. I was also hugged by an angel. The hug felt warm and peaceful but it did become more crushing for some reason. I had a terrifying experience where I woke up and heard screams. My eyes were seeing images of creatures and there was a water bottle on a chair next to my bed. I thought it was going to be thrown at me, so I screamed my father's name and it ended. Have you ever heard familiar voices while you were about to sleep? Well, I did, and they kept saying my name. It stopped as I grew up, but it's still freaky that it happened. I also remembered hearing a voice. In a voice call with other YouTubers, it said IT'S ME in a whisper. I seemed to be the only one that heard it. In this video, I used the psb 7 which is a device where ghosts supposedly alter the radio channels to contact the living. I received multiple replies! Me and my mother heard a female child's laughter outside while it was night time. I did check, but there was nobody outside. When I lived in Montreal, I also heard a female child's scream at night. Once I read some quotes by Jesus from the Bible and I saw this flash. As I went outside, I saw a cloud forming someone standing on a ledge and watching me. My mind seemed to be filling with energy. As I was singing a Christian song at New Year's, my throat was itching. It stopped after I sang. It was weird... I was saved by angels multiple times without seeing them. Once I was about to fall down the steps, but I somehow fell to my feet thanks to whoever helped me out! At school, while I was playing a game of football, I saw two shadow people walking in the distance. It was daylight; that is pretty strange. Possible proof Category:True paranormal experiences Category:Good tails doll